


Attacked In New Orleans

by BitchJerkPunkJerk20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam Winchester, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Protective Castiel, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, mind wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchJerkPunkJerk20/pseuds/BitchJerkPunkJerk20
Summary: The boys have a job in New Orleans, dealing with a tentacle monster. It quickly becomes a regrettable decision.





	

The boys found themselves on another hunt. Nothing they couldn't handle. They caught wind of a bunch of attacks going on in New Orleans.

When Sam did research, they found out that numerous victims were attacked and raped by what they all claimed to be, a man with long dexterous tentacles, protruding from his body.

It's attacked them in their homes, out in public, and it doesn't carry a specific preference on it's victims.

After two more people were victimized, the boys set out to hunt it. They didn't think it was worth looking into, until a couple of the victims died from their attacks.

It's not that they didn't wanna kill it, but they just had to be sure it wasn't just some typical night prowler, despite hearing their testimonies.

At first they suspected it could've been an Incubus, but they figured since they were in New Orleans, they asked around to see if this thing could have something to do with Voodoo.

They had found a Voodoo priestess and she had never heard of a Voodoo deity or any sort of Demon or spirit who rapes victims with tentacles.

But they decided to go after it anyway. They didn't know exactly how to kill it, but maybe they could use Cas' Angel Blade. It can kill practically anything, just like the Colt did.

They'd kept an eye out in case the thing struck again, and one night, they had heard screaming coming from an abandoned building, after getting a bite to eat.

Now Sam and Dean are sweeping inside the building. During the sweep, Dean about had the crap scared out of him, when Cas just popped up out of nowhere.

Then they both heard screaming coming from down the hall. They quickly ran to see Sam getting thrown across the room, hitting the wall hard.

Dean ran over and yelled "Sammy?? You okay??"

Sam nodded and said "I-I'm fine--Dean, look out!"

Suddenly something coiled around Dean's ankle, and yanked him away from Sam.

Cas yelled "Dean!" When Dean hit the ground hard, and was dragged along the floor.

Dean quickly looked and saw a man standing there. Obviously, cause the tentacles had to come from somewhere.

They couldn't see it's face, it was all black, like a shadow. Then it said "The Winchester's...I've heard so much about you....And you've brought an Angel?"

It chuckled and said "I've never had Angel food cake, before...But there's a first time for everything..."

Sam asked "What are you?"

It said "It doesn't matter who I am...But I've roamed this Earth for centuries...I've taken so many bodies, brought so much pleasure to those bodies, as well."

The tentacle around Dean's leg coiled tighter, and moved up a little higher on his leg.

Dean kicked at it, tried pulling at it, but to no avail. Cas said "Let him go."

The creature laughed and said "Sorry, Angel...The only way you boys will get out of this alive, is if I get what I want...And you know exactly what I want, beautiful."

Suddenly a rather long tentacle shot out, and wrapped around the Angels throat. Normally Castiel could escape quickly, but for some reason, he couldn't.

Dean looked over and yelled "Cas?? Cas, get outta there!!"

Cas gripped the pitch black appendage, and said "I can't, Dean!! I can't get free!!"

Dean yelled "Goddammit, let him go!"

The creature said "Sorry, Deany boy...Looks like your boyfriend here, is a little tied up at the moment...But don't worry, I'll make sure you boys get outta here...But why not have some fun first?"

Suddenly another tentacle shot out and grabbed hold of Dean's other leg. The wound around his bow legs like snakes, before quickly spreading them out.

Two shot out at grabbed hold of Sam's wrists, and dragged him from where he was thrown. Dean yelled "No!" Before Sam was violently thrown across the room and hut the wall. But this time, he was kept up by the tentacles that bound his wrists.

A tearing sound was heard and they looked over to see Cas' trenchcoat and suit being torn from his body. Dean heard it from where Sam was pinned, and saw his baby brother being stripped by another tentacle.

Dean was about to have a panic attack. He swallowed and said "Please...Please, don't hurt us. Take me, just leave them alone...You can do whatever you want to me, I won't fight you...I swear to God I won't, just let them go...Please..."

Tears ran hot down his face, and the creature said "Awww, how very sweet...I always heard you were so carefree about yourself, Dean...You wouldn't care what happens to you, but God help those who hurt the people you love most.."

Dean said "I won't do anything, I swear. Let them go, and you can have me."

Sam said "Dean, no!"

Cas said "Take me! Leave the Winchester's alone! Their bodies can't take it, my vessel has endured worse, I can handle it!"

The creature said "My, well isn't this a touching moment...But unfortunately, I can't let you boys go. I have taken thousands upon thousands of bodies, human, and monsters alike...But the chance of taking Sam and Dean Winchester, plus a cute little Angel?Why...It's just too overwhelming to pass up..."

Suddenly more tentacles shot out, wrapping around Sam's long legs, hoisting him up into a sitting position while in midair.

Dean struggled as a couple tentacles shot out at him, and started ripping at his clothes.

Castiel was still caught by his throat, and was thrown over towards and old metal desk, and was forced to bend over the side of it. Two shot out to wrap around his wrists, and two went around his ankles, forcing his legs apart.

The ones wrapped around Dean were coiled so tight, it was painful. Then he felt himself get suspended into the air by another one that wrapped around his waist.

He watched as this massive one kept getting closer and closer to his face while it was encircling his torso. When it reached his face, the appendage's form changed, now going from looking like a tentacle on an octopus, to taking the form of a male human cock.

His eyes widened and it quickly forced it's way into his mouth. Sam yelled "DEAN!!" the inhuman human cock quickly filled up his mouth, causing him to gag and choke as it quickly hit the back of his throat.

His head fell back and saw Cas was already being violated by the monster. His mouth and his hole filled to the brim with two tentacles each, and another quickly pumped the Angel's cock.

Dean felt a sharp pain shooting into his body, and realized that his most private, sacred place, was now being breached. It quickly pumped into him, just like the one in his mouth.

He screamed in pain when the ones in his body began to grow thicker, which drowned out his scream, to fill him up more. Then another one shot out towards him, and stretched his mouth further. Anymore, and it could tear his mouth open.

That's when he looked over and saw his baby brother being violated by the sick bastard. Two tentacles stretched Sam's mouth open, two stretched his no-longer-virgin hole, and pumped his cock. Even a couple small ones went and worked at his nipples.

Tears streamed down Dean's face, and the cocks pumped into him quicker and harder. He felt another one invade his body, and another started pumping at his cock.

This couldn't be happening. The two of the very few people he has left in this world, were being violated. His baby brother, and his best friend. And he couldn't do anything about it. But he also wondered why Cas couldn't escape.

He's a freakin' Angel, he should have more power over the thing. But he wasn't blaming Cas, this isn't his fault...He was just surprised he couldn't gank the sonofabitch.

The sounds of their muffled screams, cries, and moans (despite they didn't want it), filled the empty room. That, and the squishy sounds of the tentacles working them.

Soon the ones that were attacking Dean pumped quicker than ever before, before stopping and a white hot feeling exploded in him. His mouth and abused hole was filled and the tentacle working his cock, pumped quicker until Dean sobbed and came.

The ones hurting Sam and Cas soon filled their bodies, and made them come. It was over...They could just forget about it, and never talk about it again.

But something wasn't right. The tentacles weren't pulling away, they started moving again. They sobbed and begged to be released, but their cries were ignored.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as another maneuvered itself into his already stretched hole, and it quickly pumped along with the other ones.

He was praying for it to stop. But the monster just said "Sorry boys...I wanna really make this memorable. I don't think I could ever forget my chance to fuck the life out of the Winchester's, and ruin an Angel."

The cocks kept fucking them until they came in and out of the boys, tears hot on their faces until they came again. This kept going on for what felt like hours.

Their bodies were ruined, holes filled and stretched wide, their cum and the tentacles cum, coated all over their skin and dripped from their holes. They were exhausted. Bodies so weak, it was painful to move.

Then just like that, the monster disappeared. Their abused bodies dropped limp to the floor and they laid there.

Cas being the only one who was capable of moving, slowly got up and went over to Dean. Dean could hardly keep his eyes open, but they were opened up the slightest, and saw Cas stand above him.

The tired Angel slowly dropped down next to the man who changed his life, and he gently reached out towards his hunters cum covered face, and a sadness stabbed into his heart, like he was stabbed with an Angel blade.

Dean groaned and his eyes slipped closed. He uttered out the softest "Cas.."

Castiel felt tears stream down his face, and Dean asked "Cas?...You okay?.."

Cas nodded and said "I'm not sure...But don't worry about me, Dean. I'll be alright.."

He then asked "Sam?...Sammy?.."

Cas said "I'll make this right, Dean...It'll be alright. Just rest for now.." The hunter closed his eyes and the Angel reached out and gently touched Dean's forehead.

Suddenly all the pain and memories from tonight, were completely wiped from his mind. And the pain Dean felt, was now taken into the Angel. The physical and the psychological.

Then he kept his hand on him, and was now in their motel room. Dean was spotless, completely clean, and fully dressed. Then Castiel returned and did the same for Sam. Now their pain was taken into the Angel's body.

For him, they were worth it. He'd take any pain for them. They've been through enough. They were worth more than the whole world and Heaven itself for Castiel. They changed him for the better, despite what they've gone through together.

They opened his eyes and changed him from an obedient little soldier that never fails and never questions, to almost human...No, in fact, they did make him human. Not physically, but because of the Winchester's, Castiel was given humanity and kindness.

Castiel had been here for a very long time. And he remembers so many things. He remembered being at a shoreline, watching a little grey fish heave itself up on the beach. Being told "don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish."

And because of that little fish, Castiel has rebelled. Killing his own brothers and sisters, for the Winchester boys. Mainly to protect Dean Winchester. The one he sacrificed everything for.

So taking their pain into himself, he had no problem with. They have no memory whatsoever of their attacks. Soon the Angel had tracked down the monster that hurt them, and killed it. Luckily his Angel Blade worked.

And for the life of him, he could not figure out how the monster overpowered him. He's tried so many theories and legends, but he couldn't find anything. He felt terrible for his incompetence and because of that, he'll die with the memory of being violated, and Sam and Dean being violated. And he guesses he'll never know.

Thankfully, they still don't remember anything. And Castiel has never uttered a word of it. And he never will. 


End file.
